To The Stars and Beyond
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Alias: Stella Identity: L's nemesis for reasons unknown. Previously his best friend. Reason for being here: to help L though I'm really not happy about it. Let's just get on with this and hope that I don't kill L before we catch Kira.
1. Prologue: I need you

**Prologue - I need you**

**Man, I really need to have a one track mind. I have a million Death Note fanfic ideas floating around in my head, practically all of them involve L but this was my favourite so I decided to publish this one first. I don't expect many people to read it or anything because I know there are a thousand of these out there "a girl working on the Kira case" but whatever I felt like this.**

**Oh and I also have this other idea for a story. A rewrite of Death Note where Light is a girl. Tell me what you think. I don't know if someone has already done it but I'm going to write it so if anyone is interested in reading it let me know and I'll get on to it right away.**

**Anyway on with this story. Prologue is short and sweet.  
**

_

* * *

Beep! Beep!_

I gasped and rolled over, my limbs becoming tangled among my sheets as they and I tumbled off the bed in a very ungraceful fashion. I choked on a few strands of my red hair, spitting it out of my mouth in annoyance.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Stupid phone," I cursed. I attempted to pull my arms out of the sheets but it was proving incredibly difficult.

_Beep! Beep!_

I managed to pull one hand free and groped at the top of my bedside table. I managed to pull my phone down, its screen lighting up my dark room. I pressed the answer button.

"Uh… yeah?" I asked breathlessly. I managed to pull completely free of my covers and stand up.

"Stella? Are you alright?" A familiar, kind voice was on the other end of the line. A small smile graced my lips automatically. It had been a long time since I had heard that voice but even so I was grateful and even happy to hear it at this very moment.

"Watari," I sighed. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has Stella," Watari replied. I laughed freely and sat down on the edge of my bed and drew my bare legs up. It was a hot night so I was sleeping in a singlet.

"Why are you calling, might I ask?" I questioned. I rubbed my calf where a dark bruise was starting to heal, turning yellow around the edges. "You don't usually call without good reason."

"You know me well. I do have a request to make of you, my dear."

"And that is?" I was curious now. Watari often made very special requests. I was one of his favourite students. Falling only behind… _him_… I shook my head and listened in.

"Catch the first flight that you can to Tokyo, Japan and come to this address…" I scrambled around for a pen and paper and scribbled down the address that Watari gave me. "Be as fast as you can, Stella, it is urgent. I require your help desperately."

"Sure," I replied. "Whatever you need, Watari. I'll pack a bag and…" I found my laptop that was in sleep mode and accessed the internet. I searched the nearest flight times and smiled. "I'll be on a plane in half an hour." I booked the flight quickly and pressed the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"Thankyou, Stella," Watari sighed as I threw some clothes into a duffel bag. I pulled on jeans as Watari continued thanking me gratefully.

"You owe me," I scowled as I caught sight of my reflection as I rushed around in the bathroom. "I look like death." Watari chuckled.

"I'll let you get ready, see you soon Stella."

"Bye." I hung up and continued packing. I put a black wig on and did a quick touch-up on my face. Soon I was in a taxi, on my way to the airport. I kept thinking 'what is it Watari needs?'

No thoughts of what I would _actually_ find when I arrived ever hit me. So let me tell you, I was so freaking shocked. Urgh.


	2. 1: Surprise

**Chapter 1 - Surprise!**

**I love this chapter, why? A) Because it is longer than the prologue and B) because: (enter stage left) L Lawliet!!! ^.^ I love L!!!  
**

* * *

The man who was with me was so tall. He was actually kind of scary.

"What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer; he just led me to the doors and opened them with his ID. I frowned and followed him, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"You must leave all metal objects here so you can go through after myself," the man informed me. I nodded as he went through. He collected his things as the door opened. I put my phone, my watch, my iPod, my laptop and my jewellery down on the bench and stepped towards the door. I got the all clear and collected the things I was allowed to (Watari texted me and told what I could bring inside) and went through.

"_Stella?_" Watari's voice came over an intercom. "_Please, come through with Aizawa, he was take you to where you're needed. I will join you shortly._"

"Aizawa?" I questioned. "I like that name." He scowled at me and led me through some doors. He opened one last door that led into a huge open room. It was dark, lit only by a wall of monitors. There were several chairs in front of them and two figures sat there. Other men were gathered around the room, discussing things in low voices.

I had suspicions of why Watari had me here. I just hoped with all my heart that they were wrong.

One of the chairs turned around and my heart faltered. I felt a huge spurt of hot anger rush through my body. My feeling was mimicked on the man's face as he took in my appearance.

He stood up and so did someone at the other chair. I understood why when I noticed the chain. Typical. He was always an idiot.

"You!" L snarled darkly, his black eyes flashing.

"You," I growled in response. L stormed over to me and I glared at him as he stood several meters in front of me.

"Watari, what is the meaning of this?" L demanded in a loud, angry voice. The door opened and Watari came through, his hands behind his back. His surveyed us inquisitively.

"I did hope the two of you would be passed this childish hatred," he murmured.

"Well we aren't!" I snapped. "Why did you even call me here? You know very well I would rather die than work with him!" I pointed at L who glowered at me.

"That can be arranged," he replied spitefully. I shot him my darkest, hate-filled look and he returned it, equally as dark.

"Ryuzaki?" the boy chained to him questioned lightly.

"Still going by aliases?" I asked.

"So are you," L replied. I remembered that I was wearing a wig and pulled it off, flushing furiously. I folded my arms and turned my glare on Watari.

"L, Stella, the both of you have to grow up," Watari told us. "L, you cannot go on without the help of someone who is as good at this as you."

"She is not!" L growled.

"That's right, I'm better," I replied coldly.

"If you don't settle down I'll change the chain from Light to Stella and make sure that you learn to get along." L and I both recognised the tone and neither of us replied but we both glared stonily at our teacher. "I want you to work together. I think that you can catch Kira with Stella's help, L."

"I thought that that was what this was about," I murmured. "But I don't want to help."

"You expressed interest in the Kira case," Watari pointed out.

"Before I knew _he_ had already started working on it," I snapped. L glared at me and I glared back at him. He was taller than me, even when he wasn't standing up straight. He could be intimidating when he wanted to but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Light!" a female voice cried. Every eye turned to the door where a blonde girl was standing. "Light, I-" She stopped and looked at me, a frown on her face.

"Misa?" Light asked.

"You and Ryuzaki are late," Misa explained. I glanced at this Light guy from the corner of my eyes. He looked at the girl, Misa, blankly. "Our date." She seemed annoyed.

"Oh right," Light murmured.

"Let's go!" L decided. "Anything to get away from her." He glowered at me and Watari coughed. L closed his eyes in annoyance.

"You and Stella need to talk, she can go with you, it would be like a double date," Watari decided. L and I stared at him and both made gagging sounds in unison.

"Fine," L growled. "Come on. Leave your stuff." I dropped my bag and folded my arms, walking stiffly behind L. Light trailed back and I got a good look at him. He had brown, floppy hair and bright brown eyes. They were examining me curiously.

"I'm Stella," I explained, holding out my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"I'm Light," he replied. I nodded and smiled but my eyes flickered to L and my previous fury returned. "Uh…"

"Don't worry," I replied coolly.

"Hi!" Misa said, bouncing back and taking Light's arm. "I'm Misa Amane."

"Stella."

"Nice to meet you. It'll be great to have another girl in the building." I half smiled back at her and noticed L looking back from the corner of his eyes. This was going to be a long date.

-----

Misa was lounging next to Light, chattering away. L was eating cake, carefully avoiding looking over at me. He hadn't changed one bit. He still crouched. Still only ate sugar. Still examined everybody carefully when they spoke, searching their body language.

"Stop looking at me," I hissed as his eyes flickered over to me again. L scowled.

"I'm not," L snapped.

Misa and Light looked at us curiously. Light was frowning at L but Misa seemed very annoyed.

"This is an awful date," she sighed.

"Sorry," L replied. "Maybe if Stella would stop being such a-"

"If _I_? You're the one who-"

"Stop it both of you!" Light snapped. "I don't know what this problem is that you have with each other but I think you should sort it out." I glowered at him now. I hated this. I wanted L to fill me in on his investigation even though I would rather not hear him talking.

"Come on Light," L sighed. "I think Stella is waiting for an explanation. Bye Misa."

"But-" she started but Light silenced her and then went with L. I followed the two males unhappily. As we walked back down to the room, L started explaining the investigation to me. He explained who Light and Misa were and how they had gotten where they were.

"Confusing," I mused.

"Not really," L replied. I glowered at him but he ignored me. "So, Watari called you here to help…" He stopped walking and turned to me. I frowned and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Due to the fact that we're going to be working together, let's call a truce," L explained. He held out his hand and I eyed it carefully. I then looked back at his eyes, shaking my red fringe from my face.

"Fine," I replied, shaking his hand. "But this doesn't mean I like you."

"Likewise," L snarled.

Light watched us glaring at each other until we started walking and we launched into a discussion that Light only barely kept up with. As much as I despised L Lawliet (and yes, I know his real name), I liked having someone as intelligent as myself to talk to.


	3. 2: Just Like We Were Kids

**Chapter 2 - Just Like We Were Kids  
**

**This chapter took some tweaking. Since this is my first experience of writing Death Note I went back and looked at some parts with L. I had to make sure they at least sounded _remotely_ like L. I'm pleased with them now though, I think they are sort of like L.  
**

* * *

"I do really like having a girl to talk to," Misa insisted. I smiled genuinely at her. Sometimes she could be irritating but I did agree with her. Another girl to talk to was great. L and Light were down in the basement. I felt sorry for Light having to go wherever L went because they were chained together.

"Are you and Light serious?" I asked, actually intrigued.

I'd been at the base for almost a week now and the only times I could escape from L were when I wanted to sleep or talk to Misa. Even now there were cameras watching us and listening to our every word. I could never be _entirely_ away from L but this was better than nothing.

"Of course we are," Misa sighed, leaning back in the lounge. "He's the only man I'll ever love." She looked kind of dazed so I allowed her to daydream and looked up at one of the cameras. I was tempted to shoot L the bird but decided better of it.

"Shiori?" Misa asked softly. Shiori was my new alias. Stella was an alias too but it was what I was known as the most. L called me Stella… it's actually my middle name. I'm not telling you what my real name is. Unfortunately L knows it. The only upside of us knowing practically everything about each other is that L doesn't even think that there is a 0.0000000000001 percent chance that I am Kira. It was nice not to be suspected.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Why do you hate Ryuzaki-san?"

"Um…" I looked up at the camera again and then shuddered. "Long story."

"And?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

-----

L frowned at the screen. He was doing something on his computer but at the same time he was listening to and watching the girls in Misa's room. He had expected Stella to go on a rant about their entire history but she hadn't.

"Uh… Ryuzaki?" Matsuda said. L looked at him.

"Yes, Matsu?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to call Shiori-sama back down here as you needed to discuss something with her," Matsuda said. L frowned at him.

He knew that Matsuda had a small thing for Stella. He had even stated quietly that when Stella was cleaned up, not jet-lagged and not sending death glares at L, she was really quite pretty.

L looked back at Stella and almost gagged. He didn't understand what any guys saw in Stella. Sure her long red hair was shiny and lovely and her emerald eyes were something special but she wasn't pretty. L didn't think so anyway.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Matsuda questioned again.

"Sorry Matsu. Yes you're right," L replied. "Go and collect Shiori for me. Light come on, we're going up to my rooms." L stood up and pulled Light with him. Matsuda went the other way and Light caught up to L and looked at him curiously. L spent hardly any time in his rooms so he understood Light's bemusement.

"What _is_ the story with you and Shiori?" Light asked, his brown eyes curious. L looked at him and was once again struck with the all of the reasons why Light Yagami was Kira and he wondered where he went wrong.

"It isn't something I particularly would like to discuss with you Light," L replied honestly, returning his eyes to his path. Light frowned as they reached L's floor and went into his living room. They sat down and L pressed his thumb to his lips to think.

-----

I exited the elevator on L's floor and wandered into his living room where he and Light were waiting. I stopped, cocked one hip and folded my arms.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Please, sit down," L requested, gesturing to the armchair opposite Light and himself. "I have something I'd like you to think over for me." I sat and fixed L with a hard look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We currently have no leads as to who Kira is," L explained. I noticed- and I'm pretty sure only I could- that L's eyes flicked to Light for a tiny fraction of a second. I suddenly realised that L still suspected Light. I really needed to talk with him when Light wasn't around.

"And?" I asked.

"And I would like you to become a more integral part of the investigation," L explained. "Here." He threw a piece of paper down on the coffee table. "This is something for you to figure out." I picked it up and as soon as I looked at the symbols I had a flashback.

--_  
"L!" I shouted. I ran over to him and held up a notepad in my small hands. L looked up, his twelve year old face alight with curiosity. "I finally got it! This is our new code!"_

_"Really?" L asked. He took the notepad and looked over it and then up at me. "It's perfect! Now we can communicate without the others knowing what we say!" He held up his hand for a high five and I gave him one, smiling brightly._

_"I know! It's so great!"_

_We beamed at each other and immediately started practising with the code…_  
--

I looked up and met L's eyes. He gave the slightest inclination of his head and placed his thumb on his lips again. I looked back down at the page and folded it up, placing it in my pocket. So this was how we would talk without Light knowing what we said. L was cleverer than I gave him credit for.

"Thankyou Ryuzaki," I stated. I stood up.

"Oh and Shiori," L stated. I looked down at him. "Despite how unwelcoming I've been, I am glad that you're here."

I was taken-aback. L seemed sincere but then… he was a brilliant liar. I nodded at him and left. I walked down to my floor and went to my bathroom, the one place that L promised me the cameras would not be displayed from. I sat down with a pen and deciphered the message.

_Stella,_

_I needed a way to communicate with you when Light would not know what we are saying but you probably already figured that out. You obviously remember the code that you invented when we were kids? I know, I try and suppress those memories too but right now they're kind of important._

_You're a smart woman, you've probably already realised that I suspect Light. I know he's Kira. I'm almost certain but there are so many pieces of the puzzle that are missing. I just _know_ he's Kira and I desperately want to prove it. I _want_ him to be Kira. I don't like losing, you know that. Help me prove he's Kira. Please, Stella._

_I know you don't want to help me but I need you._

_L._

_By the way… I'm sorry. For everything._

I stared at the words, especially the last line and sighed, I went back into my room and stuffed the page into my pocket before beginning a reply. I almost laughed. This was so much like when we were kids. Don't get me wrong. I _hate_ L so much but he was making it difficult to forget the times when I hadn't hated him.

I finished the note and left my room, winking at one of the cameras as I left. I joined the team in the basement and slid into a chair beside L. I wasn't sure if his apology was sincere or just because he wanted me to help him.

"L- I mean, Ryuzaki," I whispered. He looked at me. "Here." I handed him the paper and he smiled.

"Thankyou Shiori," he stated and looked at the paper. I left him to read my angry and confused reply.

-----

L re-read the paper for the fifteenth time.

_L,_

_I don't bloody well care what you want or whether you _are_ actually sorry for everything that happened. You know that. I don't care. I hate you now. Get used to it. But I _do_ want to catch Kira and… I hate to admit it, but you're usually right so if you say Light is Kira, then Light is Kira so I'll help you. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I want to rid the world of the horror that is Kira._

_Whatever you need for the investigation, I'll help but anything else, forget it. We will _never_ be friends again. We were once best friends, I know that, but things have changed and it's never going to be like that again. I thought you understood that._

_Stella._

L ran a hand through his hair and sighed, annoying. Yes the sorry had been a lie and Stella knew it, she wasn't stupid, thank whatever gods there might be, and she knew him too well. He _used_ to her know her that well too but… L growled.

"Ryuzaki?" Light questioned.

"Mmm?" L replied, still thinking about when he and Stella's friendship had broken.

"Uh… nothing." L glanced at Light and then back at the letter from Stella.

After BB… L shook his head and then sighed, thinking. More drastic measures would need to be taken. He had to make Stella believe that he was sorry, even if he wasn't. The truth was he had been wrong and he still didn't want to admit it… he also didn't want to admit how much he had been hurt by everything that had happened but Stella had to believe that he was sorry and he…

L raised his head, a devious plan already beginning to take form in his brilliant mind.


	4. 3: Something to Think About

**Chapter Three - Something to Think About**

**Hey guys, sorry, I know its been a long time since I updated. I'm trying to be good and keep this story and two others going at once. Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention that the start of the story is set within the two months between L and Light's first fist-fight and when Light discovered the connection between Yotsuba and Kira. Obviously the story will continue and overlap the cannon parts of the series but for the time being its set in that blank two month period.**

**

* * *

**

I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on my door. Sleepily and forgetting that I was only wearing a singlet and my underwear, I went and answered the door. I blinked several times and tried to comprehend why L was standing outside my door… without Light.

"Uh… Ryuzaki?" I asked. L tilted his head.

"Can I come in?" he questioned. "I convinced Light that I needed to remove the handcuffs for one night only… he seemed kind of relieved actually. I want to talk to you."

"Um… sure." I was on red-alert now. Kind of suspicious. I'd learnt to feel that way around L a lot. I let him in and shut the door. We walked through to my lounge room and L crouched on one of the lounges and I sat opposite him, frowning. "What's this about?"

"A few things."

"Won't someone overhear us?"

"I convinced Watari to turn off the cameras and wire taps in your room. He was very agreeable when I told him I was going to try and fix things with you."

I stared at L, one eyebrow arched sceptically.

"Fixing things takes all active parties' cooperation," I stated.

"I know," L replied. "I plan on getting your cooperation."

I raised both eyebrows now.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I questioned. "Last time I checked, you'd never convinced me of anything in my life and I've known you my _entire_ life."

"I have my ways." L looked at me, his face impassive. I gestured with one hand airily.

"Do your worst, L."

He did nothing, he just watched me and then he stood up and stepped around the coffee table. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to me and looked down at me. L was taller than me- even with his bad posture- and I hated it so I stood up so that he wouldn't think I was intimidated by him.

I was shocked to find that when I stood I had misjudged the distance between us and there was less than three inches between our faces. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes met L's.

"Um…" I struggled to think straight for a moment. L didn't say anything, didn't move. Just stared right into my eyes. I felt as if he was staring into my mind but luckily there wasn't anything in there for him to see anyway.

"Allylene," L stated. I froze. Good thing there were no wire taps. I guarded my real name with my life, unlike L did. I always thought L was taking a huge risk using L as his detective name. Everyone thought it was an alias. How angry Kira would be if he discovered what L's name was after he had lost.

"Yes?" I managed to reply. I couldn't find the right words to tell him not to call me by my real name.

"Ally… I'm so very sorry." L raised a hand and gently traced his fingers up my left arm. My skin felt tingly where he touched me and I couldn't breathe properly. "Please, forgive me for what I did for I was arrogant and refused to acknowledge my wrong. I never meant to hurt you."

I stumbled over a few incoherent words and then swallowed. There was intensity in L's eyes that had my heart racing and my stomach filled with butterflies. The tone of L's voice had my knees going weak and I hoped I wouldn't fall over.

L ran his fingertips up to my shoulder and over and down my back slightly.

"I… uh…" I couldn't find an answer to his statement. In fact I couldn't even decide whether I believed him or not. He was being so damn convincing right now. It was hard to doubt him with that blazing look in his eyes and the way his hand was raising goosebumps over my skin.

I opened my mouth to speak but L raised his other hand and touched his fingers to my lips and I was silent immediately. There was even less space between us now.

"Shh," L murmured. "You don't have to say anything."

I stared into his eyes as he took his hand from my mouth. I was so not going to say a single word now, not with the way he was looking at me.

Then he leant forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and my whole mind flew out of the building, never to be seen again. L put his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his chest. Usually I would have punched him for doing this but like I said, I had no mind then.

Who knew L could do that to me? Make me forget my feelings and feel so vulnerable. Who knew he could make me tremble with pleasure at a single brush of his fingers or a glance from his eyes?

I pressed myself close to L as he ran one hand up and down my side, making my skin burn where he touched.

Then it was over. I was breathing heavily and so was L. His eyes were on me and we standing close enough that I could touched him if I reached out but I didn't.

"What was that for?" I asked. Now that I was thinking straight I was regretting kissing him back but I couldn't find it in myself to be suspicious of L, there were too many other emotions racing around my head to have room for suspicion, but even if that wasn't so, I don't think I could have been suspicious of him. I mean, I'd kissed him back hadn't I?

"I'm not sure," L replied. "It just seemed like a good thing to do. I am sorry though, do you believe me now?"

"More than that… I forgive you," I replied with a slight reluctance. L smiled slightly.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He started walking out and then looked back at me and his eyes flicked over me slightly. "By the way… never mind." Then he left.

I was left, my heart pounding, my cheeks flushed and a million emotions running through my head that I couldn't even be bothered searching for the meanings of.

The fact is I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Whether L was sincere or if it was just a ploy to gain my trust. Surely he wouldn't have kissed me if it were only a ploy, that wasn't how L played it… at least not when I knew him but things had changed since then. _We_ had changed since then, it was understandable. Both of us had been pushed to our emotional limits by what had happened.

And what the hell was with that last comment?

--

L walked into the surveillance room and found that Light was the only other one there. L looked at the coiled up handcuffs on the desk and sat beside Light.

"Did you have a nice evening?" L asked casually. He was still slightly shaky from the act he had put on. He hadn't expected that. He had thought it would be simple. Just like pretending he no longer suspected Light.

"Sort of," Light replied. He looked at L, frowning. "What about you?"

"It was productive." L clasped one handcuff on his right wrist and Light took the other one and clasped it on his left wrist and he continued frowning at L.

"What do you mean it was productive?"

"Unlike you, Light, I am willing to go to large lengths to ensure that my investigation works out the way it should." L pulled some reports closer and read through the first page.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked, confused. L didn't answer him and Light examined the cameras. "The ones in Shiori's room are turned off… Ryuzaki! You haven't!"

"I told you Light, I am willing to do anything to solve this case and catch Kira," L replied without looking at the young male. "Nothing is more important to me than catching Kira."

Light groaned. "You shouldn't play with people's emotions."

"Really?"

"It's wrong and immoral. You already had a messed up relationship with Shiori-"

"One that was irreparable at best and so fiddling around with it will do me no harm. I already accepted the fact that Shiori and I would hate each other forever so it is no love lost in doing something that, when she finds out, will make her hate me even more. It doesn't bother me."

"I'm sure it actually does!" Light grabbed L's chair and spun it so that they were facing. "I don't know what happened with you two but I do know that you used to be close otherwise you wouldn't hate each other so much so deep down you must still care about her and wish that you were still friends!"

"You are incorrect, Light," L replied. "Your deductive skills aren't as sharp as I thought."

"I'm not wrong and I know it. You can lie to yourself Ryuzaki but sooner or later you're going to have to come face-to-face with the fact that you need Shiori!"

"I will never need her Light. I used to need her but I have grown since then. I am happy not to be with her anymore."

"L!"

"Ryuzaki, please." L swung his chair back around. Light groaned and sat back down, shooting dark looks at L when he could. L ignored the glares and tried to focus on the old evidence and the new evidence.

It was difficult enough to try and piece together. His whole case had rested on the assumption that Light was Kira and now he had no leads. Now on top of all of that he had to deal with Allylene Stella Macarthur and all of the old feelings, the hate and the hurt and the confusion were back along with her. Then there was what had just happened.

This case really was the hardest case of L's life.


End file.
